


The Barbverse Timeline

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Other, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: This timeline provides a chronological listing of all the Barbverse stories, with links to each story.





	The Barbverse Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> A brief summary of events in the Barbverse. This timeline is an updated and corrected version of the one previously hosted on sleepingjaguars.com and should be considered the "official" timelime from here on out; I will be taking the other one down. 
> 
> This timeline CONTAINS SPOILERS. THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, as much notes to myself as anything else. Any events which are not part of a posted story are subject to change without notice if I get a better idea. You will find that many entries are sketchy, many plots have no conclusion, and the fate of many characters is incomplete or non-existent. This does not mean that I hate them or am deliberately ignoring them, just that I haven't worked out what's up with them yet. 
> 
> Links to all Barbverse stories are provided. Note that "Boys' Night Out," "Troika," the "Non-Barbverse Drabbles" collection, the "BarbBrain Theatre" collection, and the various Barbverse background essays are not linked, because they are either not set in the Barbverse continuity, or are non-fiction meta or humor pieces.

###  **1901**

  
**Summer**  
In the midst of the Boxer Rebellion, an unwitting Spike must help Angel...save a baby? [Auld Lang Syne](viewstory.php?sid=100)

(WIP)

### 1937

Sent back in time by a vengeful pack of Rwasundi demons, Buffy and Spike must steal a spell to return them home from The Master's court, at the risk of changing their own future. They receive some unexpected help from an Edna Mae Wilkins... (See entry for April, 2015.)

### 2000

**January**  
Spike and Buffy have an encounter. [A Stitch In Time](viewstory.php?sid=44)

### 2001

**May**  
Events of the Season Five finale, "The Gift." Willow accepts Buffy's death and makes no plans to resurrect her. Buffy's death is not concealed, and the Buffybot is scrapped. Dawn is sent to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg while Willow and Giles try to contact Hank Summers. Angel, Wes and Cordy attend Buffy's funeral and learn of the chip and Spike's aid of the Scoobies. Spike and Angel almost get into an altercation; Willow separates them.  
  
Xander and Anya announce their engagement.  
  
  
**June**  
After several weeks of thoroughly plastered mourning, Spike pulls himself together (with some prodding from Dawn, who's furious with him for taking rotten care of himself.) He remains in Sunnydale as Dawn's protector and continues slaying nasties to honor Buffy's memory.  
  
One of Darla's attempts to abort Connor results in slowing the progression of her pregnancy for several months.  
  
A splinter faction of the Knights of Byzantium shows up hunting for the Key. [The Road To Byzantium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428)  
  
**July**  
Dawn goes to a party, where she meets Justin, a vampire who tries to turn her. Spike and Willow show up in time to stake him. 

**August**  
Spike takes Dawn to a carnival. It doesn't exactly go well. [Lollylita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767)  
  
**September**  
Hank Summers returns from Europe, takes custody of Dawn, and puts the Summers house up for sale, intending to return to Los Angeles with Dawn as soon as Buffy's estate is in order.  
  
Magnus Bryce, still trying to outrun Yeska's vengeance, decides he needs a supernatural bodyguard, and decides to raise a dead Slayer. After studying the available prospects, he decides on Buffy.  
  
**October**  
Events of _[A Raising In The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676)_: The Scoobs discover Magnus Bryce's plan to resurrect Buffy via the Raising spell which brought Darla back. Because the spell requires a human sacrifice for the 'blood of the living' part, they make plans to stop him. However, Willow contrives a plan to Raise Buffy herself, using Dawn's blood and William's soul, which she summons from the aether with an Orb of Thessulah.  
  
Buffy is raised from the dead. She has no memory of heaven, but is distant and alienated. Willow burns out most of her magical power fixing things when the Raising spell goes out of control.  
  
Jonathan, Andrew, and Warren decide it would be cool to conquer Sunnydale.  
  
**November**  
Buffy and Hank agree that it's best that Buffy retain custody of Dawn, and part amicably. Buffy attempts to re-adjust to life, finding common ground with Spike. She has a brief, unsatisfactory meeting with Angel. (In the AtS Timeline, the meeting takes place after the events of "Billy" rather than after "Carpe Noctem.")  
  
Willow is depressed over the loss of her magic.  
  
Giles attempts to get the Watchers to pay Buffy a stipend.  
  
The Nerd Trio makes a freeze gun and steals a valuable diamond. Buffy and Spike hunt for the 'diamond-eating frost monster' to no avail.

Spike does Thanksgiving, sort of. [Food To Pilgrims Given](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617)  
  
**December**  
Events of _[Necessary Evils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806)_: Our Heroes learn that Buffy's return from the dead and Spike's teetering near the side of good have upset the Balance. The First Evil recruits the remains of Glory's band of crazies, and eventually Willow, to take advantage of the situation.  
  
Buffy and Spike act on their mutual attraction and become a couple.  
  
Giles unearths evidence that Slayer powers are demonic in origin.  
  
Angel temporarily allies with the Council of Watchers in an attempt to separate Buffy and Spike, but breaks with them when he discovers that they intend to kill Faith to call a new, more tractable Slayer. Faith's momentary flatlining calls Kennedy as the new Slayer, unbeknownst to Our Heroes. Angel rescues Faith from the hospital and returns to L.A. with Faith to find a pregnant Darla on his doorstep.  
  
The First restores Buffy's memory of heaven, tells Buffy and Spike that their relationship is doomed as long as Spike remains soulless, and offers to restore Spike's soul. Spike realizes at the last moment that restoring his soul will kill Buffy, since his soul was the price of her life. Buffy chooses to remain alive, and Willow/The First is defeated when Spike and Buffy manage to channel Dawn's Key power to fix the Balance and close the Hellmouth. Xander is severely injured in the battle. Willow, in despair, uses Spike to forcibly sire herself, hoping that Buffy will be forced to destroy her. Instead Buffy convinces Tara to re-soul Willow.  
  
Christmas Eve as Willow tries to adjust to unlife as a souled vampire. [When We Were Gone Astray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738343)  
  
Wesley and Angel arrange fake ID for Faith, who 'officially' went into cardiac arrest and died in the hospital.  
  
Xander and Anya marry. [Ten Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917)

### 2002

**January**  
In L.A., Holtz arrives, Connor is born, and the events of "Offspring" through "Dad" go off more or less exactly as in canon, except a little behind schedule, and with Faith in the mix. We catch up to the canonical timeline with "Birthday." After Connor's birth, Faith heads out to lose herself for awhile; she eventually ends up at the Cleveland Hellmouth.  
  
Kennedy's Watcher begins to train her in earnest.  
  
Warren sets up surveillance cameras in many of Buffy's haunts.  
  
Giles returns to England for good.  
  
Riley Finn recieves orders to hunt down a Suvolte demon which has been laying waste to a series of small villages in Belize, and which appears to be moving north.  
  
Warren makes an invisibility ray; Buffy is accidentally made invisible. She is upset about her new state, but she and Spike discover it has a few advantages. When Xander and Anya discover that the invisibility ray has dangerous side effects, Buffy, Spike, and Willow track down the nerds. Spike uses Willow's fear of Buffy disintegrating to overcome her debilitating fear of daytime travel. They recover the gun and use it to cure Buffy, but Warren et al. manage to escape.  
  
**February**  
Due to the closing of the Sunnydale Hellmouth, the Suvolte demon decides to lay its eggs in Cleveland. Riley and his wife Sam track it down in West Texas, and kill it before it's able to spawn.  
  
It becomes apparent that Kennedy is not a full-powered Slayer. The Council tries to discover what the problem is.  
  
Buffy gets a job giving lessons at the local ice skating rink.  
  
Angel finds out that Willow is now a permanently-souled vampire. He and Cordelia go to Sunnydale to see if the spell will work on him; in the heat of the moment, they confess their feelings for one another. (In the AtS timeline, this takes place sometime after "Waiting In The Wings.") Unfortunately, the answer to their question is no, and the two of them decide that if the curse is still in effect, it makes no sense to start anything. However, the incident starts Cordy thinking: if not that spell, why not another?  
  
**March**  
The Doctor (in the Barbverse, the Doctor is Dr. Gregson, the Slod demon who operated on James in "Heartthrob") notes that business in Sunnydale has fallen off. He sends Gib Cain to investigate. Cain discovers that Spike's demon-hunting business has stolen a lot of the Doctor's more-legitimate customers. Cain has a previous history with Buffy (he once tried to shoot Oz) and he and Spike hate one another on sight; beginning of a feud which quickly escalates.  
  
Xander out of the wheelchair and on crutches.  
  
Some yet-to-be-determined nerd encounter.  
  
**April**  
Spike moves into Casa Summers; he and Anya convert his old crypt into an office and storage facility for their burgeoning demon-parts business. [The Personal Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397433)  
  
Xander begins to refinish the Summers' basement; starts physical therapy, and a new job at a custom cabinetry company. (Less physically demanding than construction, but still playing to his strengths.) [Mending Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420756) Anya begins leaving baby magazines scattered conspicuously about the apartment.  
  
Warren creates his mind-control device, and events spiral out of control, leading to the death of Katrina, his ex-girlfriend. He attempts to frame Buffy for the death. Buffy is devastated and wants to turn herself in, but Spike and Dawn ferret out the truth. Buffy tells the police about Warren's previous bad relationship with Katrina. [Terminal Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765)

Warren Mears, Andrew Wells, and Jonathan Levinson are arrested for kidnapping, assault, and manslaughter. Jonathan's family hires Lilah Morgan to represent him, and she is able to get him out on bail. Lilah, upon finding out about Warren's cybernetics talents, sends a recommendation to her superiors.  
  
**May**  
Buffy starts an ambitious plan to reduce the local vampire population: instead of random patrols, she starts researching major gangs/nests and taking out the leaders who're doing most of the siring. As the demon-parts business expands, Spike begins co-opting the remaining local vampires when he needs hired help. He usually dusts them afterwards, which is better than him dusting them immediately, so they get very eager to help.

[Talking Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515)

Connor dumps Angel in the ocean. Cordelia refuses Skip's offer to become a Higher Being, foiling Jasmine's plans to incarnate herself. Skip removes Cordy's glowy powers in retaliation, along with the visions, leaving her an ordinary human once more. 

Daniel Tanner moves to L.A., and among other things, begins volunteering part time at the East Hills Teen Center.  
  
**June**  
Faced with an emergency, Cordelia knocks Gunn and Wesley's heads together. She blames Angel's loss on her refusal to go along with Skip; if she'd accepted the higher being gig, surely she could have done something to prevent Angel's disappearence. Faith returns from her travels to help look for Angel.  
  
A local vampire, David, comes to Spike with a proposal: he'll stop killing people if Spike will hire him as Bloody Vengeance Inc's accountant and protect him from the Slayer. Spike considers this for a while (a very short while, as he hates the paperwork side of running a business) and accepts.  
  
Xander's project completed; Willow and Tara move downstairs, Buffy and Spike take over the master bedroom, Dawn gets Buffy's old room and Dawn's room is converted to a home office. 

[High Octane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420651)

[The Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761)

[Skin Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508)  
  
The Council decides on some drastic measures to deal with the Slayer problem.  
****  
July  
Lorne goes to Vegas.  
  
Warren, Andrew, and Jonathan come to trial. In an attempt to raise some money for Andrew's defense, Jonathan, the only one of them able to move about relatively freely, raids the surveillance system which (although parts have broken down for lack of service) has been recording Buffy's private life for months. He splices together some of the more, er, interesting and educational sequences and starts selling Buffy/Spike sexcapade DVDs on the internet.  
  
[Science Fiction Double Feature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630)

[For The Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879)  
  
**August**  
Spike has acquired a small group of minions who (theoretically) are refraining from killing people so he'll let them live (and protect them from Buffy.)  


Buffy throws like a Slayer. [If Not For You Meddling Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515079)   


Spike, while surfing porn sites, comes to the horrified realization that he and Buffy are the main attraction on several of them. Spike goes into panic mode trying to keep Buffy from finding out. Further investigation reveals the cameras set up at the Magic Box and elsewhere. Willow dismantles the remains of the system, and hacks into Jonathan's website to find out who's responsible. Unfortunately it's too late to do anything about the many copies already downloaded/purchased, but Spike beats the crap out of anyone local who owns one on general principles. [My Baby Is A Centerfold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779)  
  
**September**  
Wesley and Faith, with some last-minute aid from Spike, track down Justine and retrieve Angel, who is really pissed off at Connor. (Buffy can't go; she's a witness at Warren's trial.) Connor leaves/is kicked out of the Hyperion. Angel and Wesley sorta-kinda reconcile, as do Angel and Spike (though Angel still Does Not Approve.) [Auld Lang Syne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813), [Lapdog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539)

Angel and Cordelia have the talk they were supposed to have by the ocean; Cordelia is insistent that there has to be some way to work around the curse, though naturally, until they find it, she agrees that they have to be cautious.  
  
The rebuilt Sunnydale High is opened over the now-closed Hellmouth. Dawn begins her sophomore year. Nothing unusual happens. 

[Same Time, Same Channel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918)  
  
Giles visits Bernard Crowley, to interview him regarding Nikki Wood's 1977 encounter with Spike.  
  
**October**  
Cordy and Angel investigate several spells (like the magical prophylactic she used with Groo) which might help with the curse, but none of them are strong or reliable enough to satisfy Angel. The budding relationship stalls. 

It's not always blood and roses for Buffy and Spike... [In The Forests Of The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631)

The Fang Gang rescues Lorne from an unscrupulous Vegas dealer, and Angel almost loses his destiny. Cordy feels she could have prevented the trouble if the visions still worked. She is somewhat bitter about having given up higher beinghood for love and then discovering that the love part won't work out; she's convinced she did the wrong thing.  
  
Lorne discovers to his dismay that his Vegas adventures have caused some kind of damage to his empathic ability. There are ancient tomes dealing with the problem, but unfortunately they're all in Pylea, and there's no way in hell he's going back there. Wesley performs a spell to locate the nearest dimensional hot spot, and discovers, to everyone's confusion, that it's moving around. The hot spot proves to be Dawn Summers, whose Key energy seems to be regenerating. Dawn can't use the power herself, but she creates a permanent, portable hot spot in her immediate vicinity--anyone with Dawn and the transfomational coordinates can safely open a portal anywhere, any time. Assuming they get the coordinates right, of course.  
  
Because Angel & Co. are occupied with other problems and still too fractured to work together very well, Buffy, Willow and Spike volunteer to take Dawn to Pylea and find the books which hold the cure for Lorne's illness...but of course, things don't work out exactly as planned. [Follow the Yellow Brick Road, Or A Girl And Her Hellbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776) and [Something Like The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511)  
  
**November**  
Fred and Gunn murder Fred's old professor, and their relationship starts to disintegrate under the strain of the secret.  
  
Angel takes to shadowing Connor.  
  
Cordelia remembers the dark shaman Giles summoned back in high school to supposedly remove Angel's soul, and asks Wesley about them. Wesley recognizes the dark shaman as a member of the Kun Sun Dai, an order of dark mystics skilled in all manner of spells relating to the mind, soul, and spirit, and undertakes to hunt one down.  
  
Buffy & Co. return from Pylea with Lorne's cure.

Spike writes a poem. [A Dark And Stormy Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783)

  
**December**  
The COW decides to send Kennedy to Sunnydale to observe Buffy, and see if Buffy and/or Faith is somehow responsible for Kennedy's lack of full Slayer power.  
  
Riley Finn is given a new assignment: track down the surviving subjects of the Initiative's experimental behavior-control chip experiment, if any. The chips are beginning to wear out, and Riley's assignment is to retrieve as many as possible for analysis and terminate the subjects before they become dangerous again.  
  
Wesley and Cordelia present Angel with the results of their research: it's possible that a Kun Sun Dai mystic could fix Angel's soul permanently in place. Of course, it's dark magic, and there are risks. Angel says he'll think about it.

Dawn is smitten with R.J., a high school boy who turns out to own a magical letter jacket. Spike and Xander dispose of the jacket, but Dawn decides that a little further revenge is necessary. [My Object All Sublime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909)

[Girl Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635)

### 2003

  
**January **  
Buffy visits her Aunt Caroline, Spike acquires a new minion, Riley returns to Sunnydale, and _[A Parliament of Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807)_ begins. (WIP) 

## WARNING: FREAKING HUGE SPOILERS FOR POM BEYOND THIS POINT!!!! 

You've been warned...

I'd turn back if I were you...

  
When Tara has trouble adjusting to Willow being a vampire, the two of them commission Spike to find some Mohra blood in a risky bid to make Willow human again. Spike's efforts to secure the blood end up pissing off The Doctor, a powerful black market figure with whom Spike has clashed before.  
  
Nikki Wood's Watcher, Bernard Crowley, drugs Angel with Doximal in order to use him in a plan to kill Spike. Angel soon turns the tables on Crowley, allies with The Doctor and finds a way to control the supply of the drug himself, discovering in the process that Crowley possesses the shadowcaster. Whistler appears to tell Angel about the Twilight prophecy, suggesting that Angel can use the shadowcaster to give Buffy the power to kick it off.  
  
Kennedy travels to Sunnydale to discover the source of her power problems. Her attempt to regain the shadowcaster from Angel ends in disaster when Angel captures and turns her. In order to defeat Angel, Buffy must make the decision whether or not to accept the Shadow Men's offer of great power. Buffy Kobiyashi Marus the Shadow Men by making a deal directly with the demon power itself. Meanwhile, Spike must make a momentous decision of his own in order to escape The Doctor's clutches, and discovers what happens when a soulless vampire gets dosed with Mohra blood.  
  
  
Vamp!Wesley gets asylum from Lilah at W&H, and goes to work in their research department. (He was taken the precaution of stashing his soul in a muo-ping, which he conceals, so that he can't be re-souled.) He begins to work his way to the top by the usual methods.  
Buffy keeps her bargain with the demon power, bringing it fully into the world and passing it on to the Slayers that the Council has called. Buffy defeats Angelus by running him through with a sword coated in Mohra blood, turning Angel human. In the aftermath, Buffy and Spike set out on a risky and ambitious plan to make Sunnydale a place where humans and demons can meet on neutral ground. 

Buffy and Angel watch the sunrise. [Morning Has Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822)

[There Should Have Been Trumpets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530)

**February **  
Sam Lawson agrees to be chipped and leaves with the Finns to join the Neo-Initiative. Kennedy reluctantly takes the same deal. Connor, angry and disillusioned that Angel is now human and any revenge he might take is meaningless, disappears into the woodwork.

[The Scientific Method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143310)  
[Romance 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420747)

Fred and Willow finish examining the new and improved(?) Spike, and among other things, warn him that the cold dead seed ain't any longer, so he and Buffy had better be careful. They are. Sort of. For awhile. 

Spike mourns a loss. [Memento Mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883)

[Protection Racket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506) Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a condom on when you're being thrown up against a crypt wall? After several nerve-wracking incidents after which nothing happens, Buffy and Spike tacitly agree that hey, they must not be interfertile after all, and go happily back to boinking like weasels whenever the mood takes them. 

[The Psychological Advantage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579383)

In the wake of Buffy's actions in POM, no new Slayers can be called via the old method of killing the previous Slayer. Instead, new Slayers are now born rather than called, automatically gaining their powers in their early teens. The Council decides that this is a problem in the short term but beneficial in the long term; no more scrambling to locate the next chosen one. Now they can just keep track of the Slayers they have, and if they have children, be certain of controlling those children from the cradle. A plan is devised to breed an army of Slayers. (N.b. there is a huge amount of infighting over this plan; some of the Watchers are disgusted at the whole idea.)

**March **  
Spike comes down with a cold, and grapples with his newfound mortality in a distressingly literal fashion. [The Devil and William Pratt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628)  
Angel and Cordelia begin a tentative relationship. 

Willow and Tara graduate and move to Berkeley, where Willow is working on her masters' degree. [And All Ways Were Alike to Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259265)

**April**  
Sometimes it's hard to predict the future. [Hindsight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397406)  
And sometimes Spike's past catches up with them. [The Greater Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420646)

**May**  
And sometimes you just live in the moment. [Tradeoffs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781) Or not, as the case may be. [Grass-Fed Is Always Greener](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195701)

**June**  
While vacationing in Vegas, Spike proposes. Buffy accepts. (It's a big town for vampire weddings; no blood test.) Of course, when your honeymoon suite is the site of a twenty-year-old murder and a ghostly bride shows up on your wedding night... **[What Happens In Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532)**

**July**  
Giles takes advantage of the division in the Council to call in some favors and talk a few Watchers into being his eyes and ears. 

[Lover's Walk Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770)

**August**  
Our Heroes go shopping. [Bound & Determined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774), [Caveat Emptor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770)

Wolfram & Hart spring Warren from jail on a technicality, and hire him to develop a project for them. He is more than happy to oblige.

**September**  
Faith goes to England to help Giles infiltrate the Council. 

[Janus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762)

**October **  
Wesley becomes CEO of W&H, and is informed that some of W&H's seers predict potential problems from Sunnydale.

### 2004

**March **  
Xander and Anya's first child, Molly, is born. [And Do the Things My Fathers Learned To Do"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537)  
  
**April**  
Spike takes Buffy to the dog races in Tijuana for a night out. A good time is had by all. On the way home, vampires are fought, sex is had, and much to the surprise of all concerned, there is biting. And more sex. And more biting. And...well, you get the idea. Both of them are more than a little freaked out by this, because Spike's never shown the slightest interest in really biting her before, though they've played at it a lot. OTOH, it's not deep feeding-type biting, just nips. Doesn't even leave a scar. And it feels really, really good... [Lifeblood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764)  
  
A couple of weeks later, an important event fails to occur. Buffy ascribes it to stress. Got to be stress. Can't be anything else. Buffy sneaks out in the dead of afternoon to buy an, uh, stress test.The results put her into complete terrified denial.  
  
**May **  
Wesley sends Warren to Sunnydale to test his new device on Buffy. Warren catches Buffy in a parking lot just as she's informing Spike of her delicate condition. Spike is absolutely overjoyed, though Buffy still has her doubts. Warren zaps Buffy into an interdimensional holding cell with many other Buffys from other dimensions, all of whom are being gotten out of the way by W&H for various reasons.  
  
Meanwile, Willow must deal with a grief-stricken, dangerously violent Spike, who's captured Warren and is determined to get Buffy back at any cost. [The Lesser of Two Evils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763)

All the Buffys must work together to escape; in the process Buffy is intrigued, shocked, and terrified by the various turns her life has taken, and in the process comes to terms with the fact that she's pregnant, and it's virtually certain to be a demon of some kind - only to be faced, on her return, with the consequences of Spike and Willow's actions. [In A Yellow Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815), [Morning After ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398054)

Though Blossom has a couple of things to think about as well. [And Be One Traveler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397676)

  
  
**June **  
Spike, out celebrating his impending fatherhood with Xander, decides that he must find the perfect gift for Buffy. As luck would have it, a demon bigwig is in town, bearing a sword that once belonged to a Slayer.In a fit of drunken inspiration, Spike decides that the sword is the perfect gift, dragging a less than enthusiastic Xander along for the ride. Wackiness ensues, and Xander must keep them from getting killed, and deal with his own ambivalent feelings about family life--but not without a little help from Anya.In the process, Spike gravely offends Duke Sebassis by humiliating one of his courtiers, sent to Sunnydale to find a supposed new breed of demon. [**Mightier Than The Sword**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514)

Guilt-ridden over her part in Warren's death, Willow moves to L.A. to work with Angel, Fred, Gunn & Cordelia against Vamp!Wesley and W&H. Tara, who has made friends in Berkeley, gotten a job she likes, and joined a local coven, is baffled by Willow's sudden change of plans. She wants to stay in Berkeley. They have a restrained argument and agree that they need a break. [Stuck Outside of L.A. With The Vampire Blues Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420740)

Andrew Wells learns that Warren is dead and who's responsible, and swears vengeance. 

**July**  
Willow deals with the morning after. [Love The One You're With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579378)

Mrs. Mears hires Buffy and Spike to find her son's killer. Spike is determined to make things right, but when you don't have a soul, 'right' is a tricky concept. [And If the Grave Be Now Thy Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478957) [Some Like it...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509)

**September**  
Buffy and Spike discuss a fortuitous coincidence. [Mama Done Told Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769)

**October**  
Willow-sized levels of guilt require a LOT of baking. [Adventures In Baked Goods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009691)

**November**  
Pie makes everything better. [Night Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908)

**December **  
Buffy's freaking out about the impending birth of her child, trying to make their first family Christmas absolutely perfect, and struggling to deal with Dawn's unorthodox dating strategies and her father's second marriage. The mysterious red axe unearthed beneath an abandoned winery seems to be a pretty minor problem... until her mother's ghost (or is it?) shows up with a dire warning. [To Grandmother's House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636)

Buffy returns the axe to the Guardian, suggesting that there are better ways to help Slayers than hiding.

### 2005

**February**  
William Henry Summers-Pratt born. He's a live vampire like Spike. [Have A Cigar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771), [La Sangre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420733)

**April**  
A visit from Aunt Darlene. [An Ordinary Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910), And the art of negotiation, Slayer/vampire style. [Compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397784)

**July**  
Winston (a minion) is introduced to William Henry Junior, and wackiness ensues. [The Sure Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513)

Over the next several years, Buffy makes various attempts to bridge the demon and human worlds of Sunnydale, with varying degrees of success.

In England, a compromise is finally reached among the Council factions: If a Slayer reaches the age of twenty-one, she will be allowed to retire, become a trainer, and marry and/or have children if she desires. Slayers will be strongly encouraged to choose their partners from among suitable candidates within the organization, of course, and any female children she has will be turned over to the Council's training program. However, as there is a good chance that any given Slayer may die childless in the line of duty before reaching that age, each Slayer will donate eggs each year, to be artificially inseminated and gestated by a well-paid host mother. Any resulting female children would be considered that Slayer's 'replacement' and would be raised and educated at the Council's expense. 

No one is completely happy with this. The oldest of the Slayers in the Council's employ at this point is seventeen; the youngest fourteen. Over the next five years, several dozen young Slayers are created in vitro, brought to term and placed in Council foster care. (n.b. although all the Slayers are capable of having male offspring which carry the genes for Slayerness and could potentially have Slayer daughters, the Council does not yet realize this, and so they don't bother bringing any male embryos to term.)

### 2006

**January**  
The Harrier demon which Willow wounded in _Necessary Evils_ is back, seeking the Seed of Wonder in order to heal itself. [A Chiming of Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181376)

Dawn goes to college at the University of Los Angeles; she occasionally helps Angel Investigations out with translations, or with her ability to be a walking dimensional hot spot. She has a series of boyfriends in college, most of them human, but gradually strikes up a more-than-friendship with Charles Gunn. 

The Guardian goes to England, working with Giles on occasion, but also doing her own thing. Over the next two decades they attempt to contact and subvert as many Slayers from Council control as possible, which does not endear them to the Council.

### 2007

In which Our Heroes shop for groceries. [A Cautionary Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778)

A hive of the insect demons from "Fredless" move into the tunnels beneath Sunnydale, displacing the locals. The local demons ask Buffy to deal with them. A peaceful settlement requires some unusual negotiating tactics, but Buffy and Spike rise to the occasion. From this point on, B & S are tacitly regarded as the go-to guys for supernatural problems by the human power structure in Sunnydale (the main problem they face is not how to convince individuals that the supernatural exists - a lot of career politicians remember Mayor Wilkins - but to get the system to acknowledge and work with it.) ("Buffy & Spike vs. the Insect Queen" - planned, not written yet)

Buffy discovers she's pregnant again. Spike celebrates, much to Xander's dismay. [Just Desserts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880) [Slice of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884)

### 2008

Connie is born - unlike Bill, she appears to be human. Buffy realizes she misread the fine print in the treaty she made with the insect demons - they expect her to give them Connie to raise in exchange for the pupa which the insect queen fertilized during negotiations. If they just say no, the treaty falls apart and Sunnydale is in big trouble. She and Spike are forced to go on the run while they figure out a loophole. 

[Second Verse, Same As The First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143605)

Dawn graduates college and moves to Los Angeles to have a successful job as an Arabic translator by day, a consultant on demon languages by night. She and Gunn start to get serious.  


[When This Old World Starts Getting Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178856)

[The Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143350)

[Best Served Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144948)

### 2009

Angel and Cordelia'd relationship undergoes the first of several upheavals; they love each other, but they want very different things (he wants children, she doesn't, etc.) For the next several years they go through a cycle of breaking up and getting back together, determined to make it work somehow.

[What Do You Drink, Corazon?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143604)

Spike pays the price of domesticity. [Pound For Pound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915)

[Never Jam Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579371)

### 2010

Jasmine, whose plan to incarnate herself was derailed when Cordelia refused to become a higher being, works out some alternate method of entering the world, and causes considerable havok. In order to defeat her (and also in order to escape her contract with W&H by dying in such a way that her soul is destroyed) Lilah Morgan willingly becomes the vessel for Illyria. This kicks off some kind of apocalyptic story for the L.A gang as they unwillingly ally with Vamp!Wes and Illyria to defeat Jasmine. Illyria is depowered enough to survive in the course of the fight, and for the next several years struggles with Wesley for control of W&H.

### 2011

Michael Czajak (the third member of the coven from "Gingerbread") manages to de-rat Amy, who's pretty damn pissed off - she's lost more than ten years of her life, her father's moved and she has no idea where he went, etc. Amy goes to Rack, bent on revenge, and hijinks of some sort ensue. 

Gunn gets all formal and proposes; Dawn accepts. 

### 2012

Dawn and Charles Gunn's wedding. ["An Ordinary Life"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910)

Gunn starts studying for the California bar exam.

[Eat Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882)

**December**  


The world is ending. AGAIN. [And I Feel Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181475)

###  **2013**

**June**  
Monsters in the closet. [From Ghoulies and Ghosties and Long-Leggedy Beasties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632)

**July **  
[Saturday In The Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639)

Giles calls to give Buffy a heads up on some possible portents regarding Clan Aurelius – there is some indication that the demon lord Archaeus, whom rumor has it sired The Master, may be returning to this dimension. Buffy turns up pregnant again. Spike asks Xander and Anya to be the child's godparents.

### 2014

** February**  
[The Happiest Place On Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629)

**May**  
Alex born. Like Connie, he appears to be fully human.

Giles and Faith travel to America in order to spring Ethan Rayne from the Initiative - they need him for something. Haven't figured out what yet. Of course, he's not inclined to be very cooperative... 

**September**  
[Written In the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738490)

**November**  
[The Everyday Life of Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397940)

**December**  
[Make the Season Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181673)

###  **2015**

**April **  
In Sunnydale, a clan of Rwasundi demons attempts to take blood revenge on Spike and Buffy for relatives of theirs whom Buffy and Spike killed back during the Katrina incident. Buffy and Spike are bounced around through time until they figure out what's happening and who's responsible and how to stop it. [A Stitch In Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510), [Mother's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771), & at least two more stories I haven't written yet.

**August **  
Willow sends cookies. Wackiness ensues. [Attack Of The Cookie Monsters ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768)

**September**  
Connor, now a freelance finder of whatever you pay him to find, is employed to kidnap Alex by one of those tiresome cults who always try to capture Miracle Babies, in spite of the fact that Alex is decidedly unmiraculous. Despite misgivings, Connor needs the money, so he takes the job. In the process, Connor realizes that Alex is like him, mostly human, but with some vampire-like traits. Seeing in Alex's plight some parallels to his own history with Holtz, Connor has regrets and when Buffy and Angel come to rescue Spike and Alex, Connor defects, though he bolts rather than confront Angel. [Shine Over Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878)

### 2016

[Facets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143332)

Illyria grows bored of fighting with Wesley over control of W&H. She leaves to do...something. Not sure what yet. (Are you sensing a trend?) Wesley, while initially wary (this was just too easy!) loses no time in taking up the reins of the company.

In Sunnydale, Bill has girl problems. ["Growing Pains"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637)

[Black Friday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738409)

Connie shows some signs of being her mother's daughter...[Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879)

Something drastic happens to Gunn; dunno what, but Angel considers it his fault, and whatever it is puts Gunn out of the game for some time, during which he decides to leave AI and make a go of it as a lawyer representing clients involved in demon-related cases. At some point after this, Fred leaves AI to go back to research and teaching.

### 2017

Spike and Bill have a talk. ["In His Footsteps"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780)

Opposition is beginning to mount against the social experiment in Sunnydale; the Initiative and the Council are against it because the only good demon is a dead demon, and demon powers like Duke Sebassis are against it because it's further diluting demonkind with icky humanity (and is a possible threat to his power as well.)

**October**  
On the eve of some tricky political manuevering with another vampire gang, Spike wakes up with no idea who - or what - he is. His minion David is more than willing to educate him in the responsibilities of the Master of Sunnydale, and Spike must impersonate himself while trying to figure out exactly who that self is, and who's behind the spell that stole his memory. ["The Hero of the Piece"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830)

["Wings"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533)

Buffy gets pregnant again.

**November**  
[By the Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009718)

###  2018

**March**  
Andrew Wells finally strikes back: he hires Bloody Vengeance Inc. to go after a rare demon. Unbeknownst to Our Heroes, he's laid a trap and summoned something much bigger and nastier to ambush them: Archaeus, the demon lord who originated the Master's line. Andrew's plan goes awry when he loses control of the summoned demon, and it turns on him. Buffy tries to save Andrew, and loses the baby as a result of slaying-related injuries. Spike, grief-stricken, accuses her of deliberately choosing Andrew's life over that of their child because of her lingering doubt and guilt about Warren's death. Buffy feels betrayed and furious (not least because she's got some not-dissimilar self-recrimination going on.) They have a huge fight, say unforgivable things, and Spike leaves. Alex is to young to really understand what's going on, but Bill and Connie do not take it well - Bill blames his father for leaving (having had Spike on a pretty lofty pedestal, it's a huge blow when his father turns out to have feet of clay) while Connie blames her mother for driving her father away. "And Fear Leaves Nothing Left to Mend (Coming soon!)"

**April**  
Willow, who feels she's still working out her own karma re:Warren, tracks Spike down, slaps him upside the head, and marches him back home. Buffy and Spike reconcile, though the process is not easy, for them or the two older children.

In LA, Cordelia runs for City Council(or something) the beginning of a successful political career. 

**August**  
An unexpected visit from Blossom. [Somewhere Ages and Ages Hence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397607)

### 2019

**July**  
Duke Sebassis demands Wesley's help in settling an old score with Sunnydale. Wesley agrees; the new paradigm in Sunnydale is a threat to both their power bases. They thrive on secrecy. If demons become subject to human law, and humans become widely aware of the potential of magic, a lot of their shady projects will go boom and have to be rebuilt from the ground up. They're already seeing losses. 

**August**  
Angel gets wind of Wesley's plan through Harmony and sees an opportunity. He talks Spike (and more reluctantly, Buffy) into helping him infiltrate W&H in an attempt to find the muo-ping and re-soul Wesley. His elaborate plot involves allowing Wesley to capture Spike and deliver him to Sebassis, so that Spike can work from the inside to discover where Wesley is concealing his soul. [To Lie Down With Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420669)

**October**  
Spike succeeds in his task; Buffy and Angel rescue Spike and retrieve the muo-ping. Bill and his father come to better terms in the wake of the risky mission. [Every Silver Lining Has A Touch Of Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919)

Willow is finally able to restore Wesley's soul; Wesley does not take it well. Angel and Cordelia convince Wesley that it's better to light a candle yadda yadda. 

**December**  
Spike reads a story. [Let Your Hearts Be Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919)

### 2020

**January**  
Wesley attempts Step Nine. [Mea Culpa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811)

[Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300030)

**March**  
After an incident with one of the children, Spike decides he needs a soul. His own being already spoken for, he consults with a Kun Sun Dai shaman to obtain one... and things go about as well as Spike's plans usually do.... [The Indefinite Article](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143338), [A Professional Consultation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384588)

**July**  
Buffy and Angel have coffee. [As Certain Dark Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737971)

Vicki is born to Buffy; she's a vampire like Bill.

**November**  
Addie McElroy born.

### 2021

[Night Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829)

Reverse School Hard story - parent/teacher night, and something attacks the school? Must work out details. Possibly this is the point at which Bill's full vamp speed and strength manifests?

### 2022

Bill, age seventeen, meets a girl. No, not a girl, THE girl! Cue impassioned background music. Her name is Kerry, and he's in luuuuurve. Kerry turns out to be a Council-trained Slayer (one of the in vitro conceptions) doing espionage. They have a short, tumultuous relationship, in which hormones get out of control despite their best efforts. Kerry discovers she's pregnant, panics, breaks off with Bill and goes back to the Council without telling him why. Bill's devastated. [A Real Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143330)

### 2023

Kerry & Bill's daughter is born. She appears to be human; she is named Alicia, and put into Council foster care where she is observed carefully.

Cordelia is elected to the state legislature (? Need to check and find out what the requirements are for this) and tells Angel she has to back out of AI; she's getting too old for this and she thinks she can do more good working within the system. She asks Wesley to help her in combating W&H on a corporate scale, using the knowledge of their weaknesses he's gained over the last twenty years. This prompts an argument with Angel; he feels that they're selling out to the Man. AI is down to just Angel and Willow. Angel hangs up his shingle and goes solo. Not sure what Willow does at this point. 

Connie's Slayer powers develop.

**November**  
In which Buffy demonstrates that cunning is better than speed. [Getting Stuffed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538)

**December**  
[Brightly Shone the Moon That Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420679)

### 2024

It's the Sunnydale High Class of '99's twenty-five year reunion. Buffy and Spike attend; Buffy struggles with feelings of inadequacy in the face of some classmates' successful careers. But when some of the least likely to succeed start showing up with glamorous new pasts, Buffy smells a rat...

After the reunion, Buffy and Spike, in a nostalgic mood, fool around under the bleachers. A month or so later, Buffy discovers she's pregnant again. Oopsie. [In My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819)

Connie is 'recruited' by a Council operative, and gets in over her head. She manages to get out with some not terribly welcome help from Sam Lawson; the two of them do not exactly hit it off.

### 2025

Jessica born; she's another vampire, and Buffy and Spike's last child. (Buffy is forty-five.) 

Buffy decides to spice things up for Spike's fiftieth birthday. Things get a little spicier than she bargained for. [What A Drag It Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593330)

Wesley grows disillusioned with working with the system, and leaves to pursue certain magical leads he's become aware of.

After an argument with her mother, Connie determines to prove that she's ready to be a full-time Slayer. [The Tale of the Vampire Slayer's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143694)

### 2027

The obligatory "A spell made them do it" story. Sort of. [Just Close Your Eyes and Think of Prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143585)

In which Giles decides to let well enough alone. [How Twilight Went Down In The Barbverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143324)

### 2027

Bill meets Antonia, an ex-Potential (there are still thousands of Potentials world-wide, though they'll never be called now - the only difference this makes is that because she carries a copy of the genes which allow Potentials to become a vessel for demon energy, Toni has a chance of carrying Bill's child to term, something that would be impossible with a pure human/vampire mix.)

Connie meets Lawson again - not sure how. They annoy each other right into bed. They have a stormy off again, on again relationship for several years. 

Alex suddenly discovers he's got Cool Powers, too, which no one expected at all. He is more than mildly freaked out.

### 2029

Bill & Toni marry. 

In England, Alicia makes friends with a strange old woman (The Guardian)

### 2030

Toni miscarries her and Bill's first child, and it becomes apparent that vampire and human DNA aren't always mixy. 

**August**  
Lawson, frustrated because he feels that he and Connie are going nowhere, tries the Mohra blood thing & survives, barely. (Possibly a few other unsouled vampires have tried this since Spike, but none have survived. The process is extremely painful and dangerous; only a tiny percentage of those who attempt it are successful. Also, Mohra blood hard to come by, and to the average vampire, being alive is no kind of advantage - all it does is make you mortal and more vulnerable.) Connie's furious with him for risking it; they break up for awhile. [Zombie Barbie Says You're It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534)

### 2031

Buffy tangles with a Glarghk Guhl Kashma'nik demon. Wackiness ensues. [Deja Voodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821)

Bill and Toni enter genetic counseling, and eventually decide upon in vitro fertilization to ensure a viable pregnancy.

### 2033

Alicia's Watcher discovers the existence of Axecalibur.

The Guardian dies, entrusting Axecalibur to Alicia. (Council involvement, to make it look like demon work? Or maybe it really is demon work, and the Council just takes advantage of it.) Alicia vows to avenge her. 

Alex comes back to Sunnydale after his sophomore year in college, and Evie notices he's getting all grown up. Evie and Alex, sittin' in a tree. Well, a crypt. [Munchies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143731)

### 2034

Nita born to Toni.

Connie turns up pregnant. (C. is 28) Lawson wants them to make it official, but Connie is reluctant. (They have at least one more child before he can convince her.)

Addie McElroy, a slayer raised by the Council, has come up with a theory about Slayer souls and how to save them. To test it, she decides to initiate a daring rescue. Unfortunately her best friend Alicia has plans of her own to get revenge on the grandparents whom she believes abandoned her. Addie discovers that things are more complicated than she thought they were, and is forced to use Axecalibur to activate Toni from Potential to Slayer in order to save her life. Buffy convinces her to keep the knowledge of how to do it secret from the Council for now. [Little Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817)

After wandering around the world for many years, Wesley thinks he's found a way to make reparations for the evil he did while soulless. He begins intensive mystical studies.

### 2035 

Wesley contacts Angel and tells him he's found a way to significantly reduce the effects of global warming, which has been going its merry way all this time. With some misgivings, Angel agrees that this would be a good thing if it works. The two of them drop out of sight to work on their plan.

Rupert Giles dies of a stroke; Faith returns to the U.S. ["An Ordinary Life"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910)

An ambitious young vampire seeks out the legendary William the Bloody and isn't quite prepared for what he finds. [Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910)

After a lot of waffling, Evie decides that if she and Alex are getting serious, she's going to do the Mohra blood thing. However, not being an idiot like some vampires she could name, she's not about to go to the Dead Sea or wherever and wrestle a Mohra demon for it. No. She's gonna talk Spike into going to the Dead Sea or wherever, and let him wrestle a Mohra demon for it. MUCH better plan. [Morituri Te](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398132)

### 2036 

[They Also Serve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143606)

### 2038

Cordelia Chase is elected Governor of California.

### 2039

Spike takes a phone call. ["When I'm Sixty-Four"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828)

### 2040

Spike surprises Buffy with a trip to Italy: a year off! Well, kind of.

**June**  
In which Our Heroes throughly enjoy themselves. [Roman Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238699)

**July**  
The Immortal wants a teensy favor. What could go wrong? [Three Coins In the Fountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297483)

### 2041

**February**  
[Wearing the Coat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384507)

**August**  
Candy's just a truckstop waitress, minding her own business in the California desert. But when a runaway Jess turns up in her storeroom, she's forced to confront the darkness of her own past to save her. ["Family Matters"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824)

### 2042 

Cordelia elected for a second term.

Willow visits Tara. [And Sleep Alone Again Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143759)

### 2043

**September**  
Jess leaves for college. [With Equal Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143599)

**October**  
Angel discovers exactly what Wesley's plan entails, and tries to convince him to stop. He is not successful, and Wesley brings on the first year of Fimbulwinter. Angel leaves to find a way to stop Wesley. 

### 2044

Second year of Fimbulwinter; the cure is proving worse than the disease. 

W&H approaches the Council to make them an offer, just this once. Plans are made.

### 2045

Third and final year of Fimbulwinter. Lawson finally convinces Connie to tie the knot. 

Angel contacts Spike in secret and enlists his help in stopping Wesley. Do two cranky old ex-vampires still have what it takes to save the world? [Twilight of the Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531)

Spike recuperates. Buffy helps. ["The Will That Holds Him There."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812)

Angel attends a wedding. [Last Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009745)

### 2046

Buffy and Spike take on Santa Claus. (No, really.) [He Sees You When You're Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43653)

### 2050

Council & W&H forces attack Sunnydale. Alicia intends to use Axecalibur to destroy the Seed of Wonder, which will both banish all the demons on Earth, and (she believes) prevent Slayer souls from going to Hell. The Council figures that this will not only devastate Sunnydale, but W&H - two birds with one stone. In the battle to stop her, Buffy & Spike sacrifice themselves holding off the W&H forces while Willow and Dawn join forces with Clarence the Harrier demon to save the Seed. [Salisbury Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823)

Angel, Toni, and possibly Lawson also die in the battle. Dawn is transformed into the Key and returns to the cosmos, protecting the Seed. Willow Shanshus, and is briefly reunited with Tara.

The Neo-Initiative arrives (at Lawson's instigation) to fight the W&H/Council forces. As Sunnydale's caught between fighting giants, Riley Finn gives the surviving Summers-Pratt clan a chance to escape. Connie and Bill manage to lead a motley band of refuges both human and demon to safety through the old Hellmouth tunnels. It's this whole for-one-brief-shining-moment thing. Where they go from there is beyond the scope of this narrative. 

The very last Barbverse story ever is this drabble:

[Where the Heart Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782)

Except that I wrote just one more: [Monument](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478973)

The final link in this timeline is to a collection of [Barbverse drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398585) which take place at various times. I figured that grouping them would be less annoying than posting them all separately – the ficlets are bad enough. I've arranged them in chronological order. 

And that really is...

### The End


End file.
